


The Rising of the Sun

by oriolegirl



Series: Garibaldi in Atlantis [1]
Category: Babylon 5, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most mornings, Garibaldi sits on the balcony off the mess with his CO and watches the sun rise over the lost city of Atlantis. It's not exactly how he thought his life would turn out, but he really can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/words_fly_up/profile)[**words_fly_up**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/words_fly_up/). Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/callmecayce/profile)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/callmecayce/)**callmecayce** for the look-over. This was supposed to be a fic about how Garibaldi fell in love with Babylon 5. But Garibaldi is one stubborn bastard and after 3 attempts at that fic, he was still insisting he wanted to be dropped into the Stargate universe.

  


_I like this place and willingly could waste my time in it._ \- Shakespeare (As You Like It)

  
It's too early for breakfast, but the mess is always open. Urns of coffee and hot water for tea sit next to a limited selection of finger foods for those who are working late. Sergeant Michael Garibaldi fills up a mug with coffee and slips out onto the balcony. He settles into a chair, settling in for the sun rise.

He'd never really been one to watch the sun rise, but then he'd never lived in a city floating on an ocean before. He'd never been to another galaxy before, either. He'd been all over the Milky Way with the SGC, but Pegasus is something else. Atlantis is something else.

He takes a sip of coffee and the bitter taste brings to mind one of his former COs, Captain Jeffrey Sinclair. Garibaldi had been kind of messed up when he'd first met Sinclair. But Sinclair had cleaned him up, kicked his ass, and told him to get over himself. Sinclair had given him a chance and had turned out to be a friend, as much as one's CO can be a friend. It still burned that Garibaldi didn't know what happened to him. The last time he'd seen him had been in a foxhole in Iraq. Garibaldi had turned his head to tell Sinclair something, when he'd felt a burning in his back. He'd woken up a month later in the hospital. A victim of friendly fire, they'd told him. Garibaldi snorted. Friendly fire, his ass. But no one wanted to listen and the only one would have was gone. Sinclair had been reassigned and no one seemed to know to where.

Garibaldi had re-upped and kicked around the Marine Corps. He didn't know how to be anything but a Marine. One day he'd found himself underneath a mountain in Colorado and people were telling him about gates to other worlds and aliens. He'd kept his face carefully blank and nodded and said "Yes, sir" at all the right moments, all the while wondering if he'd fallen into a rabbit hole.

Rabbit hole, indeed. He takes another sip of coffee and checks the horizon. The sun isn't quite rising yet.

He'd been assigned to SG-6 and met his new CO, Major John Sheridan. Sheridan had been a great commander. Always willing to negotiate, but never afraid to use force. And always, always in the thick of things. Charismatic as hell and, in Garibaldi's opinion, naively idealistic. Sheridan had fallen in love one of the natives of M73-X25, a leader of one of the many factions on the planet. He'd decided to stay behind and marry her. Last Garibaldi had heard, they'd managed to form an alliance with the other factions to fight the Orii instead of each other. Garibaldi couldn't imagine anything coming of it, but more power to him for trying. The entire team was disbanded, SG-6 being reconstituted and its former members reassigned. Garibaldi found himself working security in Antarctica.

Garibaldi looks up when someone comes out onto the balcony. He exchanges nods with Major John Sheppard, the man who is his current CO and the sole reason he's waiting for the sun to rise over Atlantis instead of Earth.

The first time Garibaldi met Sheppard, McKay'd had him trapped in the command chair for two hours. General O'Neill had sent him to rescue Sheppard from McKay. Garibaldi and McKay had long ago come to an understanding. An understanding built around dessert. If McKay didn't bother Garibaldi, Garibaldi made sure McKay got dessert. Extra dessert, sometimes. But if McKay annoyed him, Garibaldi made sure there was no dessert. The one time McKay pushed him too far, the mess had mysteriously received a crate of lemons on the next supply run. For an entire week, dessert had consisted of things like lemon meringue pie, lemon bars, and lemon bundt cake. McKay never pushed him again.

Garibaldi was put on the Atlantis mission to keep Sheppard from turning into a human light-switch. Colonel Sumner might not have had much use for Sheppard, but General O'Neill thought he had more useful talents than making Ancient technology glow. After Sumner died, Sheppard didn't have a lot of free time to turn things on at the whim of McKay. And it wasn't long before Sheppard figured out how to handle McKay for himself.

Instead of protecting Sheppard from the scientists, Garibaldi is teaching the scientists how to protect themselves. He teaches the ones who go off-world how to shoot and how to fight back against an attacker. He leads a team of Marines who accompany scientists on research missions and try to keep them out of trouble.

Most mornings, Garibaldi sits on the balcony off the mess with his CO and watches the sun rise over the lost city of Atlantis. It's not exactly how he thought his life would turn out, but he really can't complain.  



End file.
